


babe, bae, babes, baby

by 98line



Series: love and live [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: “You shouldn’t do that.”"Do what?"“Paint your nails. That’s a girl thing.”“It’s just nail polish. Not necessarily a girl thing.”





	babe, bae, babes, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Love and Live series? More like Sunhwall and Live! I miss my precious boys so much so I typed out this baby while in class yesterday. Stream No Air for clear skin, and also vote on [this poll](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals/status/1068091347968671744) if you remotely enjoy my writing or my works or both, it's for science. Side notes aside, hope everyone is having a great one, here we go! ♡

“You shouldn’t do that.” It’s the first thing Kim Sunwoo says when he gets home on a rainy Thursday afternoon, voice echoing through the thin walls of their dorm, as he drags his (presumably) wet feet along the wooden floor. Sunwoo walks around the table, dropping the bags of takeout besides Hyunjun’s textbooks and laptop, and places a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Well, tries to, because Hur Hyunjun isn’t having any of it, covering his cheek with his hand, so Sunwoo ends up kissing his knuckles instead. “What did I do? I can’t kiss my boyfriend now?”

“Your boyfriend privileges are very close to being revoked, Mr. Kim.” Hyunjun warns, trying to squirm out of Sunwoo’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sunwoo clings onto him like Hyunjun is some sort of teddy bear, hugging the dear life out of him. Hyunjun huffs slightly annoyed, holding the tiny nail polish applicator with one hand and the nail polish bottle on the other after Sunwoo interrupted him, but that doesn’t stop Sunwoo from trying to steal another kiss. Which he fails to do, once again. “What you said before. I shouldn’t do what? I didn’t get it when you said.”

“Paint your nails. That’s a girl thing.” 

Hyunjun stops midway through painting his pinky nail to shoot Sunwoo a look. Painting his nails isn’t something he’d immediately consider feminine. He stares at his own nails, halfway through the second coat of black polish, and sees nothing remotely girly about it. “It’s just nail polish. Not necessarily a girl thing.”

“Still. You shouldn’t paint your nails.”

“That’s your argument? Come on, Mr. President of the Debate Club, give me one good reason for me not to. If it’s good enough, I’ll take it off. Pink promise.”

Sunwoo goes silent for a few minutes, eyebrows furrowed together as he tries to come up with a valid reason for Hyunjun not to pain his nails. He has that concentrated look on his face, the one that Hyunjun finds really endearing. Sunwoo is, despite constant denial, simply adorable. Hyunjun may be biased, but at this point, he’s pretty sure Sunwoo is the cutest guy in existence. It’s physically impossible for anyone to be cuter than Sunwoo. No tea, no shade, just pure facts. There is no person in this planet that is cuter than his boyfriend.

Eventually, Sunwoo gives up with a sigh. “I cannot think of any. Sorry about that, babe. Guess we’ll have to postpone our debate.”

“No biggie, baby.” Hyunjun says, smiling happily when Sunwoo presses a kiss to the top of his head. Sunwoo goes to the kitchen to get some drinks and napkins, coming back right after. Sushi. Sunwoo really went out of his way to get him sushi, which is a little out of his budget. Knowing that makes Hyunjun the food even more. “I’ll paint your nails after we have dinner, so make sure to wash your hands and everything.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you love me with all your heart and soul? And I can do other people’s manicure too, okay. I’ll paint yours black so we can be matching.”

“Ew. That’s cringey.”

“That’s what couples do, Sunwoo. Act like lovebirds, call each other silly pet names, do cringey stuff together.” Hyunjun adds, wrapping his arms around Sunwoo’s torso, careful not to smudge his nail polish. “How come you don’t know that?”

“It’s probably written somewhere in our boyfriend contract, I just don’t remember it at the top of my head. Something along the lines of playing along with your boyfriend’s stupidity and obliging to the cringey things he wants you to do together.”

“We’re boyfriends, Sunwoo. Doing cringey things with me it’s your job.”

“I know. I love doing cringey things with you. Well, not always, because you do know how to get me flustered in front of others and I’m a shy boy, and you love embarrassing me in public.”

“It’s because you’re the cutest when you’re flustered. And I don’t think it’s fair with the rest of the world that they don’t get to see how cute you are.”

“You sound like my mom talking like this.”

“Because I love you and call you cute? I’ll take it. Call me Ms. Kim from now on.”

“I think I like the love of my life better.”

“See? Cute. I love when you say cringey things like this. It makes my heart do these little backflips inside my chest. You’re making me flustered now. Congratulations, I guess.”

“Aw, baby, am I? Can I say one last cringey thing before washing my hands?”

“Go ahead.”

“I love you.”

Hyunjun blushes violently, hiding his face behind his sleeve, and Sunwoo laughs. “I love you too, I guess. Just because you’re really cute, but don’t push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/001115), feel free to leave requests or prompts or both! Thank you so much for sticking around ♡


End file.
